Nurse Internship
by stillewolfie
Summary: Ino Yamanaka, pegawai keperawatan kelas satu. Dia kikuk, tapi berjuang untuk menjadi perawat yang hebat. Ketika dia dipindahkan ke rumah sakit besar, dia bertemu dengan dokter muda bernama Itachi Uchiha. Awalnya menyebalkan, tapi semua berubah saat mereka menyadari semuanya. ItaIno AU. RnR?


**Kamegawa Hospital. Tokyo, 10.15 AM.**

_Ino P.O.V _

"Ino-chan!"

Aku merasa ada yang memanggil namaku. Aku segera meletakkan barang-barang bekas ini ke di lantai yang kupijak, aku menghela nafas lelah. Kemudian menoleh kebelakang, mataku menangkap seorang perawat berambut indigo panjang dan iris lavender yang menatapku dengan lembut. Aku segera menghampirinya, meninggalkan barang-barangku sendirian disana. "Ada apa, Hinata?" Berharap kalau ini memang penting dan berkaitan denganku.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Entah mengapa, pipinya pasti merona setiap aku melihatnya. Dia memang imut. "Suster kepala memanggilmu."

Kuperjapkan mataku sebentar. Satu kali, dua kali. Suster kepala? Sakura-san? Untuk apa dia memanggilku?

Aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku sedikit, lalu menggaruk pipiku. "Ba-Baiklah…"

Hinata tersenyum. Lagi. dan pasti dia mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan, hehe. "Tidak apa, kau pergi saja. Biar aku yang melanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu," Katanya. Aku merasa tidak enak… "Tidak usah enak begitu, sana pergi." Aku menghela nafas saat Hinata mendorong punggungku menuju ruang suster kepala. Tapi aku sedikit menaikkan ujung bibirku.

Yeah, aku tahu ini memang licik. Tapi apa kalian tahu? Hinata-chan memang bisa diandalkan!

~oOo~

Aku meringis dalam hati, rasanya bulu tanganku mulai meremang, melihat betapa mengerikannya saat melihat wajah tidak menyenangkan dari Haruno Sakura-san.

"Yamanaka-san,"

_Gulp._

Mati aku.

Aku tertawa kecil, menggaruk pipi kiriku yang terasa mulai berkeringat. "Hehe, maafkan aku.."

Suster Haruno itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada, iris _emerald_ itu menatapku dengan intens. Bibirnya mengerucut, dan mengeluarkan helaan nafas. Kaki panjangnya yang dihiasi dengan _flat shoes_ itu menepuk-nepuk lantai. Aku menunduk semakin dalam, tatapannya benar-benar membuatku terasa… takut.

"Sudah berapa kali menambah jumlah pasien, Yamanaka-san?"

Aku langsung menegakkan tubuhku, lalu berlutut dengan cepat, dan memohon minta maaf berkali-kali. "Maafkan aku! Maafkan Aku, Haruno-san! Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu!"

Kudengar lagi suster itu menghela nafas berat. Dan ia menarikku untuk berdiri, aku menurutinya. Daripada dia marah lagi… "Baiklah, kamu memang kikuk, Yamanaka-san." Aku tersenyum sumringah saat melihat bibir itu tersenyum kecil. "M-Maaf, aku akan hati-hati lain kali…"

"Ya, tidak apa." Aku bisa bernafas lega saat suaranya tidak sedingin tadi. "Tapi ada hal lain yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Heh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**NurseInternship © Luscania Effect**

**Rated T **

**Ino Yamanaka x Itachi Uchiha**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warn: OOC, gaje, AU, crack pair?, typo(s), nggak jelas, etc.**

.

.

**Oneshoot**. Happy reading!

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke rumah sakit selain rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Dan aku hanya bisa membuka mulutku lebar-lebar sambil menatap gedung besar nan megah dihadapanku.

Ini rumah sakit atau hotel sih!?

Aku menatap kertas yang ada di genggamanku lagi, kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap kalau aku benar-benar salah tempat. Tapi alamat yang diberikan sama sekali tidak salah!

Aku menatap pintu rumah sakit itu dengan ragu. Masuk tidak ya...?

Tsk, kenapa suster merah muda itu malah menyuruhku pindah kesini!?

**_A few days ago… _**

_"__Pindah ke rumah sakit Hagiyama!?"_

_Orang di depanku ini tersenyum senang. "Ya, kau cepat akrab dengan berbagai macam pasien kan?"_

_Aku sedikit menundukkan wajahku, tanganku bertautan ragu. "Memang itu yang kuinginkan sih… tapi—"_

_Aku hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat iris emerald itu menatapku dengan penuh pengharapan. Dia memang atasanku, dan aku memang tidak pantas melawannya seperti ini. tapi tetap saja… aku akan meninggalkan semua kenangan yang ada dirumah sakit ini. Teman-temanku, Hinata…_

_Sakura berjalan mendekatiku, kemudian menepuk pundakku. "Tolong, mereka ingin perawat baru sepertimu, Yamanaka-san."_

_Aku menatapnya sendu. Ya, ini memang kesempatanku untuk menjadi perawat yang hebat dan mencari pengalaman disana. Tapi itu kan rumah sakit besar…_

_"__Baiklah." Sakura tersenyum lebar, lebar seperti jidatnya. "Kapan aku bisa berangkat?"_

_Kuharap keputusanku ini benar-benar tepat._

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dan aku sudah terlanjur mengiyakan permintaan Sakura-san. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya. Aku harus berjuang untuk memenuhi harapan semua orang!

Aku melangkah menuju pintu masuk, namun berhenti saat aku mendengar sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk menoleh.

Disana, di lapangan parkir, aku melihat seorang pemuda sedang berjalan kearahku. Aku menyipitkan mata, dan seketika terdiam saat itu juga.

Rambut panjangnya yang ia ikat melambai dengan pelan saat angin menerbangkannya, meskipun hanya melihat, tanpa disentuh saja aku sudah tahu kalau rambutnya itu sangat lembut! Dan oh Tuhan, matanya yang sama dengan rambutnya menatap datar kedepan, persis di depanku! Dia menatapku!

Ah, kapan aku terakhir kalinya melihat pemuda setampan ini...

_Normal POV_

Ino Yamanaka, menatap kaget seorang pria yang memang berjalan kearahnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan mundur, iris _aquamarine_ itu masih terpaku dengan kedua pasang _onyx_ yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

_Set._

Hanya saja, lelaki itu melewati Ino begitu saja.

Ino terdiam, matanya masih terpaku dengan lapangan kosong dihadapannya. Gadis itu segera menoleh, melihat punggung orang itu yang mulai menjauh darinya. "Hei, tunggu!"

_'__Ups.'_ Oke, apa tadi yang barusan dia lakukan? _'Apa yang sudah kukatakan!?'_

Dan sesuai dengan dugaannya, lelaki itu menoleh. Melihat Ino yang masih tersenyum kikuk, bahunya tampak bergetar. Sosok tanpa nama itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Apa?"

_Gulp._

Shock. Ino shock.

Dengan sosok tinggi seperti ini, Ino shock dengan suara _baritone_ itu memang benar-benar seperti mengancamnya. Seperti ingin membunuhnya!

_Cari alasan, cari alasan_. "Uhm..E-Engg…" Ino menatap malu orang yang ada didepannya ini. Gadis itu menatap pakaian lelaki itu, jaket hitam dengan dalam kaus putih…

"Ka-Kamu…" Ino menatap orang yang membalasnya dengan tatapan sengit. "Nggak cocok pakai baju seperti itu ke rumah sakit…."

Oke, pernyataan itu adalah pernyataan konyol. Kau benar-benar tidak pandai berbicara, Ino.

"Hah?"

Ino tertawa ragu, keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisnya. "Ha-haha.. ma-maksudku, dengan pakaian seperti itu? Huum, apa nanti ka—"

_Grep!_

"Apa katamu?"

Ino terdiam, dagunya ditarik paksa oleh seorang… Uchiha?

"Kamu nggak tahu ya aku siapa?"

Siapa… dia?

"Kyaaaaa! Dokter Itachi!"

Ino dikagetkan dengan seorang teriakan seseorang yang segera menyadarkan situasinya, ia segera mendorong pemuda itu dan menjaga jarak dengannya sejauh mungkin. Mereka sama-sama mendongak keatas, melihat ke lantai dua rumah sakit itu. Disana, di jendela nomor dua dari ujung, terlihat seorang bocah sedang menampakkan kepalanya dengan senyum riang, wajahnya memerah. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya kearah Ino dan Itachi Uchiha dibawah sana.

Ino mengerutkan kening.

_'__Apa ini rumah sakit jiwa?'_

Ino kembali mendongak kearah seseorang di depannya, Gadis itu mengernyit saat melihat orang yang dipanggil Dokter Itachi itu terkikik geli.

Tunggu dulu…

_'__Dokter!?'_

Itachi menatap Ino yang menatapnya kaget, pemuda itu tersenyum ramah. "Perkenalkan," Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Itachi memperlebar senyumnya, menyeringai. "Aku Itachi Uchiha, si dokter jenius."

_'__Narsis sekali orang ini!'_

~oOo~

**No. 2014, Akasuna no Sasori.**

"Dia lulus dari universitas kedokteran di Amerika saat berumur 10 tahun."

Ino cengo.

Sasori menoleh, melihat perawat pirang yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Sasori mendengus. "Ma-Masa sih?" tanya Ino, masih tidak percaya dengan fakta yang ada. "Kok aku nggak pernah lihat! Kamu berbohong ya?" Ino menatap kesal Sasori, yang masih empat tahun lebih muda dibanding dirinya.

Sasori berdecak, "Berarti kamu yang bodoh, masa dokter setampan itu nggak pernah lihat…" iris coklat madunya menatap Ino tidak suka, "Jadi kamu sudah bicara kasar ke Itachi-_ku_!?"

_Itachi-ku…_

_'__Eh, ya ampun… di-dia.. suka cowok!?'_

Sasori melipat kedua tangannya, ia menatap Ino menantang. "Pokoknya aku nggak akan kalah dengan cewek manapun!"

Ino terdiam di tempat. Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung! Lagipula apa yang dimaksud dengan perkataannya tadi!?

"Permisi,"

Ino menoleh, ia tersenyum saat melihat karyawan rumah sakit datang dengan membawa makan siang untuk Sasori, "Ah, terima kasih!"

Karyawan itu tersenyum ramah dan segera pergi.

_Grek._

Ino segera meletakkan meja kecil di depan Sasori, dan meletakkan makananan itu di meja kecil tersebut. "Nah, ini makananmu." Gadis pirang itu tersenyum manis. Setelah memastikan kalau sudah selesai, Ino akan segera pergi menjauh dari bocah _homo_ ini dan bersumpah tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Semakin cepat, semakin baik.

"…"

Sasori menatap makanan itu lama, disana ada kari, sup miso, tempura, dan semangkuk nasi. Ino tidak menyadarinya saat itu, ia masih mengecek rekaman kesehetan milik pasien berambut merah itu.

Sasori mengambil sumpit, dan bergumam. "Kumakan ya…" Ia akan segera mengambil sepotong tempura jika saja nampan miliknya tidak akan diambil oleh seseorang.

"Tunggu."

Sasori dan Ino mendongakkan wajah, menatap seorang pemuda berambut panjang dengan jas rumah sakit. Ia menatap tajam Sasori.

Ino tersenyum kikuk_, d-dia lagi!_ "Do-Dokter Itachi?"

Itachi menoleh.

"Kamu cewek yang tadi pagi," Itachi menyeringai, "**_Suster magang _**ya?"

Ino menundukkan kepalanya, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Mereka terdiam, namun perlahan suara Itachi mencairkan suasana, "Coba periksa sekali lagi, apa Sasori boleh makan makanan begini?"

Ino tercengang, ia segera mengecek rekaman kesehatan milik Sasori sekali lagi. "A-Ah," Ino menatap Sasori, "Harus makan bubur…" ia bergumam.

Sasori merengut.

~oOo~

_Blam._

Setelah memastikan Sasori selesai makan siang, Itachi dan Ino segera keluar ruangan. Ino menatap Itachi yang memeriksa rekaman kesehatan Sasori, "M-Maafkan saya, lain kali saya akan berhati-hati.." Kata Ino, ia membungkuk sekali.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, menatap Ino yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Di matanya, ia melihat seorang gadis pendek berambut pirang dikuncir dua kebawah dengan iris biru sewarna laut. Itachi mendengus, "Hei _suster magang_,"

Ino mendongak takut. Jujur, ia sedikit tersinggung saat Itachi memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia kan masih punya nama!

Well, tapi mau bagaimana lagi…

Ino sedikit mencondongkan bibirnya kedepan, melihat sang dokter muda memperlihatkan seringainya. "Kamu masih jauh dari sosok perawat teladan."

"Sa-Saya tahu," Ino tersenyum menyebalkan, "Makannnya saya akan berusaha!"

_Tuk!_

"Akh!"

Mereka terdiam.

Bibir Ino sedikit terbuka. Di depannya, persis di depannya, matanya menangkap iris hitam yang menatapnya intens. Jemari telunjuk Itachi masih ada di dahi Ino. Mereka bertatapan sekian lama, _onyx_ memandang _aquamarine_. Ino menampakkan ekspresi kaget sekaligus kesal, Itachi membalasnya dengan ekspresi jahil sekaligus senang.

Ino mendengar kekehan Itachi. Lama-kelamaan Ino jadi membenci kekehannya itu. "Heh, dasar." Itachi segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Ino sendirian di koridor saat itu.

Alis Ino mengernyit, dahinya memerah akibat sentilan dari Itachi beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia menutupi jidatnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Wajahnya menampakkan kekesalan mengerikan, di pelipisnya sudah ada urat yang berdenyut-denyut. Ckckck, malangnya nasibmu Ino…

_'__Menyebalkan!'_

"Yamanaka-san!"

Belum lagi ia merapalkan sumpah serapah, ia menoleh kebelakang saat ia mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Iris birunya membulat, "Sakura-san?" Ino segera membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Se-Selamat siang!"

Sakura tersenyum senang, "Kamu sibuk berjuang ya? Aku kesini untuk menjengukmu lho!" Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung, ia tersenyum jahil. "Jadi, bagaimana harimu?"

"A-Ah, itu…" Ino terdiam. Perlahan-perlahan mimik perempuan itu menjadi sendu, bibirnya sedikit bergetar. "… S-Sakura-san…" Dengan cepat Ino berhambur ke pelukan Sakura, membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu terkesiap. "COBA DENGER DEH!"

Emerald Sakura melotot, "De-Denger apa?"

Ino yang menyadari kalau Sakura tidak nyaman dengan perilaku tidak sopan-nya tadi, segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan mundur agak menjauh. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, meskipun terhalangi oleh poninya yang panjang, Sakura tahu kalau wajah Ino sedang memerah.

Memerah kenapa coba?

Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk bersandar sebentar di tembok koridor rumah sakit, Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada, matanya menatap ke depan. "Jadi, apa masalahmu, Yamanaka-san?"

Ino menghela nafas, "A-Ada seseorang…" wajah Ino merengut. "Dia menyebalkan."

Sakura tersenyum, sepertinya dia tahu apa pokok permasalahannya disini. "Lalu?"

Ino terdiam, ia menunduk. "Aku tahu aku salah.. tapi ternyata ada juga orang kejam yang suka menghina sepertinya!" Ino menggembungkan pipinya, meskipun memasang wajah kesal, tapi tetap saja mukanya memerah. Dasar…

Sakura mendengus, matanya tetap menatap pintu kamar pasien di depannya. "Jadi, siapa dia?" _Ino Yamanaka memang perempuan yang mudah ditebak…_

Ino menegakkan tubuh, kedua tangannya mengepal erat. "Namanya Itachi Uchiha, Dokter jenius menyebalkan yang suka menghina orang! _Heck_, bahkan dia _ge-er_ menyebut dirinya jenius, padahal hanya bisa bikin kesal orang!"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Tidak ada lagi yang menjawab dan mengomel seperti tadi. Ino mengerutkan kening, keheningan ini terasa ganjil. "Sakura-san?" Ino menoleh.

Ino menaikkan alis, "Sakura-san?"

Sakura menoleh cepat-cepat, wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat dan pipinya… memerah? Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Sakura-san kenal dia?"

Gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu menggaruk belakang rambutnya gugup, Sakura tersenyum kikuk. "Y-Ya… dia terkenal,"

_'…__?'_

Sakura berjalan melewati Ino, gadis itu tidak lagi memandang bawahannya itu. "Pasti ada banyak masalah, tapi kamu harus berjuang ya." Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, pandangannya berubah sendu. Atasannya saja bahkan tidak mengucapkan kata 'sampai jumpa'. Dia kenapa ya?

Setelah melihat Sakura sudah luput dari pandangan. Ino menaikkan kedua tangannya, tersenyum senang. "Aku akan berusaha!"

~oOo~

**Hagiyama Hospital. Tokyo, 23.20 PM.**

"Lho, Ino-chan, waktu _shift_mu sudah selesai kan?" Salah seorang perawat disana, Karin, menaikkan kedua alisnya heran saat masih melihat gadis berkuncir dua masih berkeliaran di ruang perawat malam itu. Ino mendongak sebentar, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Iya, aku mau belajar sebentar lagi."

Karin terkikik, ia membetulkan kacamatanya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ino juga segera melanjutkan catatannya saat mendadak flu menyerangnya.

"Hacchiiii!" Karin menatap Ino dengan heran, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Ino-chan?"

"Ah, ti—Hachiiim!" Gadis itu menutup mulutnya, mencegah supaya virus miliknya tidak tertular oleh beberapa orang disana. Ino memeluk dirinya sendiri, "Di-Dingin deh…"

Karin menatapnya iba, ia segera mengambil selimut kalau saja Karin tidak melihat sosok pemuda tegap tepat dibelakang Ino. Ia mengurungkan niatnya, dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan _tidak tenang_.

Sedangkan Ino, yang sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, kembali melihat catatannya. Ia kembali menelitinya, namun saat ia sudah hampir selesai, tiba-tiba laporannya itu diambil oleh seseorang dibelakangnya. Entah siapa…

Ino mendongak keatas, ia hampir memekik saat melihat muka Itachi lagi-lagi sangat dekat dengannya!

_'__Kenapa orang ini selalu mengagetkanku seperti itu!?'_

"Do-Dokter…"

Itachi tersenyum kecil, ia memundurkan tubuhnya dan segera mengecek laporan yang Ino kerjakan tadi. Ino berdiri, menunjukkan sisi hormatnya pada orang di depannya. Diam-diam, Ino memperhatikan Itachi dengan seksama. Dari rambut panjangnya yang awalnya diikat menjadi tergerai, mata gelap yang menatap serius kearah laporan entah-apa-itu, dan sisi lengan jas-nya yang sengaja ia gulung…

Ino semakin menundukkan wajahnya, ia meneguk ludah. Meskipun menyebalkan, tapi tetap saja dia tampan. Iya kan, Ino?

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Ino yang juga melihat tampangnya. Berharap kalau laporannya baik-baik saja. "B-Bagaimana?"

"Hm," Itachi tersenyum kecil, "Ternyata boleh juga."

Kelopak Ino melebar, "Benarkah!?" Ino meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada, iris biru-nya berbinar-binar. "Betul nih? Serius!?"

Itachi mendengus, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jasnya, kemudian meletakkannya di dahi Ino.

_Tuk! _

"Uh!" Ino merasakan suhunya mulai naik, "Panas.." gumamnya.

"Nih," Itachi menyerahkan kaleng teh yang memang sengaja ia letakkan di dahi Ino, Ino menerimanya ragu. "Tampangmu jelek sekali waktu bersin tadi." Pemuda berambut panjang itu segera melesat pergi sambil tertawa kecil.

"HAH!?" dan sesuai dengan dugaannya, Ino akan berteriak keras. Gadis berkuncir itu melihat kepergian sang dokter, "Jahat…" Lanjutnya.

Ino menggenggam kaleng teh pemberiannya tadi. Sampai suara kekehan terdengar di indra pendengar gadis itu. Ino tercengang saat Karin berdiri di pintu ruang perawat dan perempuan berambut merah itu menonton, err… adegan tadi. "Wah, tumben…"

"Tu-tumben apanya?" Ino membuka penutup kaleng teh itu dan meniupnya pelan, "Apa maksudmu, Karin-san?"

Karin tersenyum lemah, "Kamu tahu, Ino-chan…" Ino mengerjap pelan. "Dokter Itachi sulit bergaul lho, dia nggak pernah dekat dengan siapapun." Karin menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Kamu pasti penting baginya, Ino-chan."

Hah?

Mata Ino mengerjap-ngerjap, sekali. Dua kali. Pipinya memerah.

Dia…

_Memperhatikan aku?_

~oOo~

**Hagiyama Hospital, 08.13 AM.**

**No.2014, Akasuna no Sasori.**

Ino menghela nafas, kenapa lagi-lagi harus kamar ini yang ia jumpai? Kenapa tidak kamar lain saja? Kenapa jadwal kurang ajar itu harus menempatkan dia disini? Di tempat cowok homo! Tsk…

"Ini buburmu, Sasori!" Ino tersenyum manis, mencoba menutup kekesalannya pada bocah merah di depannya.

Sasori merengut menatap makanan mengepul di depannya.

_Ngek!_

"Hei."

Ino berdesis, suara itu lagi!

Entah datang dari mana, Itachi berada di ruangan itu dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di kepala Ino. Membuat gadis itu harus menahan berat beban tangan yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu. "Ukh… berat.." gumamnya. Ia berteriak dalam hati, _'Bisa lepaskan tanganmu? Berat tahu!' _

Aahh, kenapa dia harus bertemu dokter ini setiap hari!?

Yaa.. itu kan wajar, kau perawat dan dia dokter Ino. Jadi wajar kalau kau sering bertemu dengannya. Ckckck…

Itachi diam-diam tersenyum, namun sedetik kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya dari gadis berkuncir itu. "Kenapa? Harusnya kamu lebih tinggi. Dasar cewek pendek."

"Ukh," _Sabar Ino, sabar…_

_'__Tuh kan, dia memang usil!'_ Ino merengut kesal.

"Aku…" tiba-tiba Sasori bersuara, Itachi dan Ino menoleh padanya. "Nggak mau makan bubur lagi!"

Ino cengo. Itachi menghela nafas.

"Kumohon dokter…" Sasori menatap Itachi dengan tatapan memelas, "Kumohon berikan aku makanan lain, sudah dua minggu aku makan bubur setiap hari!"

Ino diam, bibirnya mengatup rapat. Ya, sudah dua minggu ini Sasori makan bubur dan dua minggu pula Ino merawat Sasori. Ya, dua minggu makan bubur memang tidak enak rasanya, tapi ini sudah sesuai prosedur. Kalau Sasori makan makanan lain, Ino tidak tahu a-

"Jangan seenaknya!"

Kelopak Ino terbuka, gadis itu menatap Itachi bingung. Kalau Sasori makan nasi, apa salahnya…?

"Dokter?" Gumam Ino, ia memeluk rekaman kesehatan Sasori tepat di dadanya, ia belum pernah melihat Itachi… tidak setenang ini.

Itachi maju selangkah, sedikit mendekat dari ranjang Sasori, "Kamu kan laki-laki, masa dua minggu saja tidak bisa tahan?" Ino tercengang, "Seharusnya kamu bersyukur Sasori. Masih banyak di luar sana yang tidak bisa makan sepertimu." Itachi berbalik, menuju pintu kamar dan melewati Ino. "Jadi lebih baik kau bersabar daripada kau mati konyol hanya gara-gara makanan."

_Blam!_

Ino terdiam beberapa detik, refleks ia segera mengejar Itachi dan meninggalkan Sasori sendirian.

_Blam._

"…"

~oOo~

"Dokter!" Ino berteriak, Itachi yang mendengar suara Ino pun menoleh. "Kenapa harus setegas itu?" Gadis itu melihat Itachi berjalan mendekatinya, tapi ia tidak peduli. "Kan kasihan dia… apalagi sebentar lagi keluar dari rumah sa—"

"Kamu payah."

_'__Heh?'_

Ino bahkan tidak menyadari kalau dihadapannya sudah ada Itachi yang menurunkan pandangannya untuk memandang Ino yang juga menatapnya sedikit kesal. "Kamu ingin mengikuti semua kemauan pasien? Jangan senaif itu!" setelah berkata seperti itu, Itachi kembali berbalik. Meninggalkan Ino, yang terdiam lemah di tempatnya.

_'__Kamu memang kejam… Dokter Itachi.'_

Ino berjalan pelan menuju kamar Sasori. Dan saat ia menutup pintu, ia dikejutkan dengan tatapan Sasori yang memelas kepadanya.

"Suster," Katanya, menatap Ino sendu. "Kumohon, sesuap saja.. apa saja boleh. Sesuap saja aku sudah puas kok.."

"…"

_'__Bagaimana ini…?'_ Ino menghela nafas. Gadis itu menatap Sasori lama. Ia tersenyum lemah. "Baiklah."

_'__Asalkan dia senang.'_

Dengan ragu, Ino mengambil telepon rumah sakit disamping Sasori. Setelah ada beberapa nada sambung, Ino berbicara dengan seorang karyawan diujung sana. Lalu menutup ganggang telepon tersebut. "Sebentar lagi akan datang," Sasori tersenyum sumringah.

'_Entah ini benar atau tidak…'_

Beberapa menit mereka menunggu. Ino tersenyum saat melihat makanan yang sudah ia pesan telah datang, lalu ia segera menghidangkannya di depan Sasori. "Rahasia ya..?"

Sasori tersenyum lebar. "Thanks," Ia menggigit satu tempuranya dengan cepat, "Ternyata kamu baik juga ya!" tawanya perlahan.

Ino hanya tersenyum. Gadis itu segera berbalik keluar jika saja…

"Uh.. Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Ino menoleh cepat. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"SASORI!"

…

…

…

Ino menatap Sasori yang tertidur dengan perasaan lega. Setelah Itachi datang, Ino dapat mendengar lonceng penyelamatan dari lelaki itu.

Dengan cepat, Ino menyuntikkan obat penenang kepada Sasori supaya beristirahat. Pemuda itu segera berinteraksi dengan obat itu, dan tertidur.

Ia merasa kalau Itachi menghela nafas disebelahnya. Ino bergumam, "Maaf ya…"

Itachi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Sasori yang tertidur lemas di depannya.

"Ino-san, bisa kesini sebentar?"

Ino dan Itachi menoleh bersamaan. Menatap suster kepala Rumah Sakit Hagiyama, Temari Sabaku. Wanita berkuncir empat dan paruh baya itu menatap Ino tanpa ekspresi. "Silahkan ikut aku."

"Baik!" Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Ino langsung melesat pergi bersama Temari keluar dari ruangan Sasori. Meninggalkan Itachi yang terdiam di tempat. Namun beberapa detik kemudian lelaki itu juga berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Sasori sendirian.

Well, kalian tahu kan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh si Putra Sulung Uchiha kita ini?

~oOo~

Ino berjalan mengikuti Temari yang ada di depannya. Ia berkali-kali menghela nafas, mencoba untuk menyakinkan dirinya kalau dia harus tenang. Meski dia kena marah, itu hal yang wajar kan kalau kita sedang membuat kesalahan? Apalagi kalau sampai nyawa seseorang melayang.

Itu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan.

Lagi-lagi Ino menghela nafas.

"Oke," Tiba-tiba Temari berhenti. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk ruangan Temari, tapi tidak masuk ke dalam, hanya diluar. Ino menelan ludahnya. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada Akasuna-san, Ino-san?"

"Maafkan aku!" Ino bersiap membungkuk, tapi dicegah oleh Temari yang segera menyentuh bahunya. "Aku tidak meminta minta maafmu, tapi aku butuh penjelasanmu, Yamanaka."

Nyali Ino menciut saat melihat tatapan sang suster kepala begitu menusuk. "S-Saya… memberikannya makanan lain selain bubur, Temari-san…" Gumamnya. Ia masih menundukkan diri, takut melihat muka Temari.

Ino dapat mendengar suara helaan nafas Temari yang sedikit kasar, "Kenapa begini? Kamu berikan makanan apa pada Akasuna-san selain bubur?" Bahu Ino bergetar, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar suara Temari yang mulai meninggi.

"Bagaimana kalau keadaannya memburuk!?"

Air mata sudah ada di pelupuknya, Ino masih membungkuk, poninya yang panjang memberikan keuntungan tersendiri baginya.

_'__Aku salah…'_

"..M-"

_Set._

"Tunggu sebentar."

Ino terpaku, matanya melebar kala mendengar suara _maskulin_ tepat di depannya. Ia dengan ragu mendongakkan wajah, melihat punggung lebar sang lelaki dengan rambut panjang khas-nya.

Ino melirik kebawah, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap polos saat tangan kirinya… digenggam dengan erat oleh Itachi Uchiha.

"Sasori tanggung jawabku, Temari-san," Kata Itachi dingin, Temari sedikit tercengang melihat kekesalan yang dipancarkan oleh pemuda itu. "Jangan timpakan semua kesalahan padanya, akulah yang bertanggung jawab." Itachi mengeratkan genggamannya pada Ino, gadis itu menunduk. Aah, wajahnya memerah lagi, ckckkck..

"…"

Temari menatap Itachi kesal. Kalau anak ini yang bertindak, jelas wanita itu tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. "B-Baiklah," Temari melirik sebentar Ino, yang dilindung _secara protective_ oleh Itachi. "Kali ini kau kumaafkan. Lain kali tolong berhati-hati Ino-san." Temari segera berbalik menuju ruangannya. Meninggalkan Itachi dan Ino tepat di depan pintu tersebut.

Dan detik itu pula, Itachi melepaskan genggamannya pada Ino.

Ino diam, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Toh, memang dia ingin melakukan apa?

Mereka hanya berdiri di posisi itu, Itachi di depan, Ino di belakang. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu mengutuk jantungnya yang terus memompa darah ke wajahnya dengan cepat. Membuat suhu tubuhnya semakin panas.

"Kamu melindungiku… dokter?"

Shit. Ino mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan pernyataan tidak logis itu muncul di otaknya!?

"Hn?" dan sesuai dugaannya, Itachi berbalik. Menampakkan wajah datarnya yang memang tidak bisa diartikan, khas Uchiha.

Lama Itachi menatap perempuan berambut pirang di depannya. Rambutnya yang panjang itu dikuncir dua kebawah, well.. dimatanya Ino ini seperti apa ya? Aneh? "Aku hanya mengucapkan kenyataan, Ino."

Hah! Dari awal dia masuk kesini, pertama kali bekerja sama dengan Itachi, baru pertama kalinya laki-laki itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya!

Itachi berbalik sepenuhnya, bersandar di tembok sebelah pintu ruangan Temari. "Tapi kamu paham kan?" Ino merasa darahnya berdesir, "Kalau terlalu naif, nanti bakal terjadi hal yang nggak diinginkan. Sebelumnya aku sudah memperingatimu kan? Kita dipercaya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa manusia."

"Uh…"

_'__Dia benar…' _Ino merasakan kalau matanya mulai memanas.

_'__Aku sama sekali nggak tahu apa-apa…'_

"…."

"…."

_Tuk!_

Ino terkesiap. Tubuh gadis itu secara cepat menegak. Aquamarine itu menatap Onyx di depannya dengan tatapan sendu. Bibir merah muda itu mengatup, namun bergetar. Itachi menahan nafas saat melihat air mata itu mulai mengalir, berasal dari gadis di depannya.

"Huh, kamu memang nggak becus."

_'__Tuh, kan..'_ Bibir Ino bergetar semakin hebat, _'Dia mulai lagi…' _Runtuh sudah pertahanan gadis itu untuk tidak menangis. Karena setetes liquid bening itu mulai merembes di pipi ranum Ino.

Itachi menunduk lebih dalam, menyamakan tingginya dengan Ino. Tersenyum kecil, "Kamu nggak cocok murung begitu," dengan pelan, Itachi menghapus air mata Ino yang sempat keluar, "Ayo, angkat wajahmu!"

Ino pun mengangkat wajah. Sedikit.

Itachi menepuk-nepuk kepala Ino, "Jangan bikin kesalahan yang sama ya,"

_'__Dokter Itachi…'_

"I-Iya…"

"Nah," Itachi mengangkat tangannya, dalam hati Ino memang agak sedikit kecewa. "Aku mau minta tolong," Itachi memberikan sesuatu kepada Ino, "Karena kamu lumayan dekat sama Sasori, tolong cari dimana kafe kesukaan anak itu."

Ino terdiam, dirinya mengangkat alis. Gadis itu menerima majalah café tersebut. "Akan kuajak dia setelah selesai opname, tapi jangan bilang-bilang ke dia ya!" Itachi menyeringai. Ino mengernyit, entah apa yang direncanakan oleh dokternya itu…

Jangan-jangan…

"Dokter,"

"Hm?"

"Dokter berkencan sama Sasori ya?"

Iris hitam itu membulat, Ino tersenyum geli. "Bukan!" sergahnya. Dengan ragu pemuda itu mengangkat jarinya keatas, memberi penjelasan. "Ini sebagai perayaan karena dia keluar dari rumah sakit." Itachi menyeringai berbahaya, membuat Ino sedikit bergidik. "Kamu juga harus ikut ya,"

"E-Eh?"

Itachi tersenyum penuh arti, berbalik dan meninggalkan Ino disana. "Sampai jumpa."

"Uhm.." Ino tersenyum lembut, dia tidak menyadari kalau pipinya sudah memerah, benar-benar merah. "Sampai jumpa…"

_'__Meski ucapan Dokter Itachi selalu ketus dan sikapnya dingin…'_

Ino tersenyum malu-malu. Melihat gadis pirang berkuncir dua berdiri sendirian di ujung koridor yang sepi, dengan muka memerah dan ketawa-ketawa sendiri, rasanya itu memiliki sensasi tersendiri.

_'__Sebetulnya dia sangat baik…'_

~oOo~

**Hagiyama Hospital, Tokyo. 17.34 PM.**

Sore menjelang saat itu. Matahari mulai condong ke Barat, Ino berlari cepat di koridor panjang lantai empat rumah sakit tersebut. Nafasnya memburu cepat, wajahnya semakin khawatir saat melihat matahari mulai tidak ada di penglihatannya dari kaca bening tepat disebelahnya.

_'__Sial, aku terlambat!'_ jeritnya. Ia menutup matanya takut, dia tidak mau kena masalah lagi…

Perlahan-lahan larinya mulai pelan dan berhenti tepat di pintu ruangan seseorang yang amat dikenalnya saat itu. Nafasnya memburu, sesegera mungkin Ino mengontrol deru nafasnya. Setelah normal, ia merapikan sedikit sergamnya, dan berjalan masuk.

"Dokter Itachi," Panggilnya.

Itachi yang memang sedang serius-seriusnya membaca, tersentak kaget kala melihat Ino secara tiba-tiba di depannya. Ia memutar kursinya, "Ada apa?"

"Ano, pemeriksaan sore hari..."

Itachi menatap Ino sok polos, dengan mata hitam itu ia sengaja besarkan bak anak kecil yang sedang menatap ibunya dengan penuh cinta. Ino yang menyadari hal itu, menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Ada apa, Dokter?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh dan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak,"

Well, sepertinya Ino tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Gadis berkuncir itu pun mengabaikannya, ia lebih tertarik menatap beberapa buku tebal tepat di meja atasannya itu. "Dokter sedang belajar ya?" Ino mengeratkan laporannya, ia merasa kalau saat-saat seperti ini Dokter Itachi memang sedang sibuk.

Itachi meletakkan lengannya diatas meja, kemudian menopangnya dengan wajahnya. "Memang kenapa?" Itachi cekikikan saat melihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi Ino, "Semua orang harus berjuang, kan?"

"Iya.." Ino menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum.

Mereka terdiam lagi di posisi itu. Well, entah kenapa seorang gadis ceria seperti Ino Yamanaka akan kelihatan lebih 'pendiam' dihadapan seorang Itachi Uchiha.

"Dengar nggak, kesalahan Uchiha itu?"

"Tentu, dia membuat kondisi pasien jadi buruk!"

Ino tersentak, ia menoleh kebelakang. Melihat kedua orang perawat sedang berjalan melewati ruangan tersebut dari halaman belakang. Giginya bergelemetuk, mereka tidak pantas ngomong begitu!

"Hei—"

_Set._

"Ng?"

"Ada apa?"

Perempuan berambut coklat pendek melirik kearah jendela, "Tadi ada suara ya?"

Yang seorang lagi mengangkat bahu, "Aku nggak denger apa-apa, kok."

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"…!?"

Itachi dan Ino segera menunduk, mencari posisi aman supaya tidak terlihat oleh kedua bocah tadi. Mereka terduduk persis dibawah jendela. Tangan kanan Itachi menutup mulut Ino yang beberapa detik lalu ingin berteriak pada kedua orang tadi. Hanya saja dicegah oleh Itachi yang refleks menangkapnya dan membuat posisi mereka sangat dekat dari jarak yang biasanya mereka lakukan.

"… Uh, kenapa?" Ino bergumam. Wajahnya memerah lagi sekarang, entah beberapa minggu ini dia sedang kebanyakan memasang wajah merah.

"…"

"Dokter?"

"Sudahlah."

_'__Eh?'_

Itachi bersandar di dinding, pemuda itu menarik sebelah kakinya kemudian menopangnya dengan lengannya. "Aku sudah terbiasa kok,"

_'__Terbiasa…?'_

"Tapi tenang saja," Itachi melirik Ino yang ada disampingnya. "Mereka hanya tidak tahu aku siapa, Ino."

"Ta-Tapi.." Ino menyela, membuat Itachi terdiam sejenak. "Dokter kan nggak salah, akulah yang salah!" Gadis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dengan tampang menyakinkan, Ia mengernyit sembari mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada rok seragamnya, "Aku yang membuat Sasori begitu! Mereka seharusnya tahu ka—"

_Puk!_

Ino menutup mulutnya, matanya terpaku pada wajah Itachi yang memang sangat tampan jika telah disinari dengan sinar oranye khas matahari terbenam. Tangannya yang besar itu menepuk-nepuk kepala Ino—yang tanpa ia sadari sudah merupakan kebiasaannya—untuk menenangkan gadis itu. "Ternyata kamu mengerti."

Ino mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tepat di depan dada. _Aquamarine_ gadis itu terlihat redup, wajahnya memerah hebat.

Itachi tersenyum tulus, wajahnya nampak sedikit semburat tipis. Entah itu kelihatan atau tidak di mata Ino, namun ia lebih memfokuskan dirinya tepat di depan _onyx _yang kini tertutup, bibirnya yang tipis itu tersenyum tulus, menampakkan sederet gigi-gigi putih yang baru pertama kali gadis pirang itu lihat. Bukan menyeringai seperti biasanya, itu membuat Ino sangat senang… "Terima kasih ya!"

Wajah tampan, kedua garis tepat di tengah wajah, menampakkan kedewasaan, bibir tipis namun seksi…

_Deg._

_'__Ah…'_ Ino menatapnya ragu, '_Gimana nih…'_

_'__Kata-katanya berlarian di otakku…'_

_'__Dokter Itachi… aku..'_

Ino terdiam saat menyadari kalau Itachi berdiri, bersiap meninggalkannya. Lagi.

_'__Bolehkah aku menyukaimu…?'_

Ia tidak akan membiarkannya!

_Grep!_

_Grek!_

"Hn?"

_Sruuut! _

"...!?"

"Eh..?"

"AWAS! BA—"

"WAAH!"

_GUBRAAK!_

"... haya…"

"…."

Bibir mereka tampak sedikit terbuka. Wajah Itachi menampakkan kepanikan, sedangkan wajah Ino menampakkan ekspresi tercengang dan wajah memerah. Itachi menahan nafas saat deru nafas hangat milik Ino menyapu bibirnya, menggodanya untuk.. errr—melahap gadis itu! Wajah perempuan pirang di depannya ini, kalau terlihat lebih dekat, sangat cantik…

Ino, yang tepat di bawah—hampir ditindih—oleh dokter muda di depannya, menghembuskan nafas lega sekaligus panik saat wajah tampan bak pangeran itu menatapnya dengan intens. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang terjatuh, menyapu kulit wajahnya. Membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun.

_Kalau bergerak sedikit saja, nanti kena…_

Ino merasa kalau keringat dingin mulai menjalar di pelipisnya.

_'__Bibirnya nyaris…'_

Itachi menelan ludah. Gugup.

_'__Menyentuh bibirku…'_

_Ckrek._

"…!"

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Ah, Sakura-san!"

Sakura yang tidak menyadari insiden tadi membuka pintu. Memasuki ruangan, Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat Ino yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Yamanaka-san?"

Itachi mencoba merapikan rambutnya, serta menenangkan degupan jantungnya yang sudah kelewat kendali. "Kalian saling kenal?" celetuk Itachi sambil menguncir rambut panjangnya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Ya."

Ino mengernyit. "Kalian juga?"

Sakura menatapnya lama. Ino yang menaikkan kedua alisnya saat diberikan tatapan seperti itu dari Sakura, atasannya. "Kamu belum dengar ya?" Sakura sedikit menunduk. "Sebenarnya, kami—"

"Kami ditunangkan oleh orang tua masing-masing."

"…"

_Nggak mungkin… _

~oOo~

"Kami ditunangkan oleh orang tua masing-masing."

"Ah…"

_'__Seharusnya aku bilang bagus dong…'_

"Ah! Hahaha.."

"He?"

Ditunangkan.. Ditunangkan…

_BRUUK!_

"Yamanaka-san!"

…

_Ya ampun! Dokter Uchiha!_

_Kenapa kamu selalu iseng begini sama aku, sih!?_

_Dan.. DAN!_

_Uhk… kenapa harus begini untuk membuatku sadar pada perasaanku..?_

…

…

…

_Kenapa aku harus menyukai Dokter menyebalkan sepertimu…?_

"Kamu sudah siuman?"

"…"

Dengan cepat, Ino segera duduk. Tangannya menumpu kasur ruangan tersebut. Ia menatap Itachi penuh tanya, meminta penjelasan. "A-Aku?"

Itachi berbalik, mengecek rekaman kesehatan yang barusan ia dapat setelah memeriksa gadis itu. "Tadi kamu pingsan mendadak tau."

Ino mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Aquamarine-nya menatap Itachi yang memunggunginya. Rasanya salah satu tubuhnya ada yang terbuka, makannya ia dapat merasakan langsung hawa angin sore yang mulai dingin saat itu.

Ino melirik kebawah.

Matanya membulat, kaget dan… Shock.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hampir seluruh isi bagian rumah sakit itu, dapat mendengar suara jeritan mengerikan yang barusan terdengar dari lantai tiga. Orang-orang disana tercengang sebentar, lalu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Bertanya-tanya suara itu darimana dan kenapa?

Sedangkan di dalam ruangan, Itachi menutup telinganya dengan cepat, mendengar suara melengking dari cewek disampingnya hampir membuatnya tuli. "Hei, jangan teriak-teriak dirumah sakit!"

Dengan cepat Ino menutup kancing atas seragamnya, menutup area itu supaya bra-nya tidak kelihatan. Ia menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Gadis itu bersiap-siap untuk menangis. "Dokter.. ka-kamu.."

"Tsk," Itachi menghela nafas, pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Jangan yang berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Ino menggembungkan pipinya, merasakan kalau wajahnya mulai memerah. Lagi.

_'__Memang siapa yang berpikir yang tidak-tidak? Menyebalkan.'_

Itachi segera berbalik dan merapikan berkas-berkas yang ada dimeja ruangan itu. Yah, daripada nggak ada kerjaan kan? "Hei, Ino."

"Hm?"

"Jangan sampai bikin Sakura susah ya," Itachi sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau sosok perempuan dibelakangnya terdiam mendengar tuturannya tadi. "Aku nggak mau merepotkannya."

Ino terdiam. Menatap punggung pemuda itu. Matanya jelas-jelas terpaku pada Itachi.

'Iya ya, dia kan sudah bertunangan dengan Sakura-san…'

Jadi wajar kan kalau Itachi peduli pada Sakura?

"Hei, kenapa diam?"

Ino tersentak, dengan cepat ia menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya, "T-Tidak, t-terima kasih ya," Ino tertawa hambar.

Itachi hanya diam. Ia menatap Ino lama, mencoba mencari kebohongan yang sangat jelas ada di iris aquamarine itu, "Hn."

Meskipun sudah terlihat jelas, Itachi sama sekali tidak tahu apa penyebab sifat Ino yang berubah drastis.

~oOo~

**Tokyo, 20.14 PM.**

"M-Maaf,"

"Apa?"

Ino mencoba menyamai langkah Itachi yang kelewat cepat. Ino mencoba mengejar Itachi yang ada di depannya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok," Ino menarik jaket Itachi, menariknya untuk berhenti.

Ngek! Ngek!

Ino membulatkan mata. Perempuan itu merasa kalau dahinya mulai berdenyut-denyut.

'Lagi-lagi bertingkah anak kecil!'

"Dohhterr…" Ino mencoba melepaskan tangan Itachi yang mencubit pipinya. Kalau lama-lama nanti pipinya bisa melar lagi, habis sakit sih. "S-Sahiiit tauhh, lehhass..!"

Itachi mendengus, "Jangan begitu, arahku memang arah sini kok." Pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya, Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Ino mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang memerah—bukan karena malu, tapi karena dicubit—akibat dirinya yang gemas pada gadis itu dan malah mencubitnya terlalu keras. Haha, mencari kesempatan heh, Uchiha?

Bibir Ino mengerucut, "Ternyata aku baru sadar, di zaman sekarang masih ada tunangan." Ino menaikkan wajah, melihat Itachi yang juga menatapnya. "Dokter orang kaya, ya?"

"Tidak juga," Itachi berbalik dan kembali berjalan, diikuti oleh Ino dibelakangnya, "Aku ini putra sulung direktur Rumah Sakit Hagiyama lho."

'HAH?' Ino menutup mulutnya, mencoba untuk tidak berteriak. 'DIA PENERUS RUMAH SAKIT ITU!?'

Itachi menatap lurus ke jalanan ramai di depannya. Tidak menyadari kalau Ino sedang mencoba untuk mengontrol kekagetannya. "Sejak dulu, aku dekat dengan keluarga Haruno. Mereka minta agar kelak kami menikah dan meneruskan rumah sakit itu." Itachi menutup matanya, terkekeh pelan. "Dari kecil mereka selalu mengatakan hal yang sama, aku saja bosan mendengarnya."

"… Begitu,"

'Ya, benar…' Ino membatin, 'Nggak mungkin ada celah bagiku untuk masuk…'

"Dokter,"

"Apa?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan mundur, kemudian membungkukkan tubuh, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, sampai jumpa!"

Ino berlari kecil menuju gang kecil di dekat mereka tadi. Itachi menatap kepergian gadis itu, setelah memastikan kalau dia sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Lelaki berparas tampan itu segera membalikkan tubuh, berlawanan arah dari jalan mereka tadi.

"…"

Sedangkan Ino, menatap kepergian Itachi dari tembok di depannya. Gadis itu menghela nafas, perempuan itu tahu kalau arah pulang Itachi berbeda dengannya. Dan maka itulah, ia terpaksa meninggalkannya… sendirian.

"…"

~oOo~

"Hei, kamu kenapa sih? kok bengong?"

"Hah?"

Ino tersentak, ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan matanya mulai mengerjap-ngerjap. Entah kenapa, hari ini dia kebanyakan sering melamun. "Kamu bisa bicara denganku kalau ada masalah." Lanjut Sasori menatap Ino intens. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu itu masih bocah, tidak boleh tahu urusan orang dewasa." Kata Ino, ia mulai menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Sasori.

"Cih, dasar menyebalkan!" Sasori melipat kedua tangannya. Iris coklat madu miliknya menaikkan alis saat melihat pintu ruangan kamarnya mulai terbuka. "Ada tamu tuh," Ino menoleh.

"Yamanaka-san," Sakura menutup pintu, "Ternyata kamu disini."

"Ya, selamat siang, Sakura-san." Ino menghela nafas kesal, kenapa atasannya ini masih berkeliaran disini, dia tidak punya pekerjaan apa!?

Oke, inner-negatifnya mulai bersuara.

Sasori mengerutkan kening saat melihat Ino mulai melamun lagi, "Dia ini sedang berpikir apa sih?"

"Wah! Jarum infusnya meleset tuh," Suara melengking Sakura segera menyadarkan mereka. Dengan cepat Sakura segera memperbaiki arah jarum infus yang ada di lengan Sasori, "Nah, Yamanaka-san, kalau seperti ini harus segera diperhatikan ya. Nanti kalau kelamaan bisa berbahaya lho," Kata Sakura, mencoba untuk menasehati Ino yang hanya mengangguk saja. Jujur, sepertinya perempuan itu masih malas menanggapi Sakura yang masih bercuap-cuap tentang jarum infus,

"Terima kasih, err—"

"Sakura," Sakura tersenyum. Menatap Sasori yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"…"

"Kamu harus belajar darinya, Ino. Jangan melamun terus,"

Ino mendelik kesal, menatap tidak suka kearah Itachi yang memang kedatangannya perlu dipertanyakan. "Iya iya.." Jawabnya malas-malasan.

"…" Itachi menatap Ino yang masih tidak menghiraukannya. Kemudian ia menatap Sakura yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Sasori. "Sakura, ada perlu apa?"

_'__Nggak suka…'_

Tanpa sadar, Ino berdesis.

"Eh? Ita-kun?" _'Ita-kun? Nama macam apa itu!?'_ "Aku hanya ingin menjenguk Yamanaka-san, aku ingin lihat per—"

_'__Aku nggak suka Dokter baik sama Sakura-san!'_

_BRAK!_

"Lho?"

_'__Aku nggak tahan melihatnya…'_

"Yamanaka-san!"

Ino menoleh, tersenyum lemah. "Ada apa, Sakura-san?"

"Kenapa kamu keluar diam-diam?"

Ino tertawa, ia menggaruk pipinya, "M-Maaf, aku harus mengambil termometer untuk Sasori."

"Tapi kok—"

"Sudahlah," Ino tersenyum miris, ia menyadari kalau Itachi sedang mengawasinya dari balik pintu kamar Sasori yang terbuka, tidak jauh dari posisinya. "Aku pergi dulu ya!"

_'__Aku nggak kuat…'_

Sedangkan di dalam, Sasori menaikkan alis saat melihat Itachi berdiri di depan celah pintu, "Dokter?"

"…"

…

…

_Tap Tap Tap._

Ino berlari secepat yang ia bisa, berlari, menaiki tangga, berlari, menaiki tangga. Ia mencoba menjauh dari kamar Sasori tadi, tidak peduli apa mereka mengejar atau tidak, asal tidak bertemu dengan lelaki Uchiha itu!

_BRAK!_

Ino membuka pintu atap rumah sakit dengan terengah-engah. Ia kemudian berjalan lesu, membiarkan air matanya merembes bebas di permukaan pipi ranumnya. Dia diam, tidak berteriak ataupun merengek. Hanya diam. Ino lalu menyentuh jaring-jaring pembatas atap. Kemudian berjongkok.

Aaah, kota Tokyo kalau dilihat dari sini sangat indah. Ya, saat ini dia butuh pencerahan, cuci mata. Ia harus segera menjauh dari hal yang bernama Itachi Uchiha itu. saat ini dia sedang tidak mau bertemu siapapun. Tidak Itachi, tidak Sakura, tidak Sasori.

Angin menerbangkan helaian pirangnya yang ia ikat dua seperti biasanya. Matanya sedikit membengkak, perempuan itu membenturkan dahinya ke permukaan jaring. Menutup mata, mencoba menikmati angin sepoi yang berlalu menuju dirinya.

"Bukan saatnya untuk gelisah," Ino bergumam, "Aku harus… jadi perawat yang hebat."

'_Ya, bukan jadi gadis cengeng seperti ini.'_

~oOo~

Ino menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Setelah menenangkan diri diatap tadi, perasaannya jadi lebih lega. Rambutnya sudah ia perbaiki agar lebih rapi. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju ruang perawat, ingin meminum segelas air putih dan menonton acara tivi. Well, itu sudah cukup baginya.

Dan saat itulah Itachi lewat di depannya.

Oke, atau bisa dibilang Itachi sengaja melewati Ino. Pemuda itu melirik dari ekor matanya, yang memperlihatkan bahwa tampang Ino kini sedang tidak sehat. Itachi berhenti, kemudian berbalik, menatap Ino yang masih berjalan menjauh darinya. Itachi tidak tahu, apa dia sengaja menghindar darinya atau dia sedang tidak melihat Itachi lewat tadi.

Seingatnya, kalau setiap Itachi muncul di depan matanya, paling perempuan itu akan mengerucutkan bibir atau mengucapkan salam.

"Hei, **suster magang**."

_Tep._

Dan sesuai dugaannya, langkah itu berhenti.

Itachi tersenyum dalam hati, "Kenapa mukamu jelek begitu? Ada masalah, heh?" tanya pemuda itu, ia memasukkan lengannya dalam saku, menatap punggung Ino dengan intens.

"T-Tidak…" Itachi dapat mendengar suara itu bergetar, "Aku pergi dulu dokter, permisi." Ino membungkuk sopan, mencoba untuk menutup kegelisahannya saat menatap Itachi. Pasti kalau ia melihat langsung tampangnya itu pasti jantungnya nanti kumat. Dan one more, saat ini, dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang ini.

Gadis berkuncir itu segera berlari cepat, kalau saja suara maskulin itu bersuara. "Tetap disitu." Dan secara ajaibnya, Ino tidak jadi berlari. Diam di tempat.

_'__E-Eh?'_

Itachi berjalan menuju Ino dan menggenggam tangannya, lalu menarik Ino secara paksa. Mereka berjalan dengan tenang. Itachi tidak bisa berbuat banyak, toh Ino mengikutinya tanpa meronta-ronta dan berteriak. Perempuan itu mengikutinya dengan patuh. Bagus sekali.

Itachi duduk di ruang tunggu yang sangat kebetulan sangat sepi saat itu, diikuti oleh Ino yang duduk disebelahnya—karena paksaan Itachi—agar duduk tepat di dekatnya. Ino merapatkan kakinya gugup, wajahnya menunduk. Sedangkan Itachi melihat sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua. Ia menumpu kedua tangannya dengan kedua pahanya—gaya khas cowok kalau sedang duduk—ia menoleh pada Ino, "Jadi, apa masalahmu?"

"Eh?" Ino mengernyit, "M-Masalah apa?"

Itachi mendengus, "Jangan berlagak bodoh begitu, aku tahu kamu ada masalah," Itachi menoleh, "Buktinya mukamu jelek begitu."

_'__Ih!'_ diam-diam rasanya Ino ingin muntah, apa dokter disampingnya ini kelewat narsis ya sampai tidak sadar dirinya sendiri itu sangat menyebalkan?

Well, sifat kan? Kalau tampang yaa…

_Gulp._

_'__I-Iya sih,'_ Ino berdecak, _'Kuakui wajahnya tampan…'_

"Hei."

Ino mengerling sedikit, menatap wajah Itachi yang memandangnya sedikit, err… khawatir? "Y-Ya?" Ino menjawabnya dengan sopan, meskipun rasanya ia ingin sekali menonjok wajah Itachi yang sangat suka mendekatkan tampangnya ke Ino!

Itachi menyeringai saat melihat semburat merah mulai keluar dari kedua pipi Ino, "Makasih ya,"

"Hah?" 'Orang ini sedang berbicara apa?' "Untuk?"

"Terima kasih saja," Itachi memperlebar senyumnya, "Terima kasih kamu sudah sabar menghadapiku."

_'__Sumpah, orang ini sedang berbicara apa sih!?'_ "Ma-Maksud Anda?"

"… Kamu tahu," Itachi meletakkan telapak tangannya di kepala gadis itu, merasakan betapa lembutnya mahkota milik gadis dihadapannya. "Aku ingin selalu bertugas bersamamu."

_Blush!_

Ino merasakan darahnya mulai naik. Bahu gadis itu tampak sedikit bergetar. Ia merasa Itachi mulai melihat langsung padanya, dan itu membuatnya semakin gelisah.

_Tuk._

_Deg._

Itachi terdiam, ia menurunkan tangannya, "Kamu sakit ya?" Itachi memaksa Ino langsung bertatapan dengannya. Ia menyentuh dagu gadis itu, "Buka mulutmu."

Ino membuka mulutnya. Kemudian menutupnya lagi.

Itachi memegang kedua pipi Ino, memeriksa suhu tubuhnya yang naik drastis. Itachi menaikkan alis, ya, dia bingung. "Kamu kena flu ya?" tanyanya.

_'__Kalau disentuh begini…'_

_Plak!_

"…?"

"M-Maaf," Ino bersyukur tepisan tangannya dapat melepaskan tangan Itachi dari pipinya. "S-Sampai jumpa, dokter."

Dan Ino meninggalkan Itachi sendirian, untuk kedua kalinya.

~oOo~

**Hagiyama's Rooftop, 18.11 PM.**

_'__Aku ingin selalu bertugas bersamamu.'_

_'__Aku… nggak bisa.'_

_'__Dia bicara dengan santai, kenapa aku harus senang…'_

Ino merasakan matanya menyipit, akibat air matanya yang sudah sering keluar akhir-akhir ini. Jujur, selama 22 tahun kehidupannya, belum pernah ada melihat sosok seorang Ino Yamanaka menangis. Kalau ada Hinata, pasti Ino akan berteriak-teriak mencurahkan isi hatinya tentang pemuda Uchiha itu. tapi sayang, dia sekarang sendirian disini.

_'__Uchiha itu lagi,'_ Ino menutup matanya, dahinya ia sandarkan ke pembatas atap. _'Kenapa aku terlalu berharap padanya…?'_

Kami-sama…

Ino mengeratkan pegangannya pada pembatas atap yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pelampiasannya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sekali lagi.

Sungguh konyol!

_Grek!_

"Ternyata kamu ada disini," Ino terdiam. Ia sedang malas terbelalak ataupun mengatasi wajahnya yang memerah. "Aku jadi tahu kemana kamu pergi." Yang diinginkan Ino saat ini hanyalah menangis.

Di belakangnya, pemuda Uchiha itu tepat dibelakangnya. Kepalanya tepat diatas Ino. Ino merasa kalau Itachi lagi-lagi menindihnya. "Dokter… bi-bisa menjauh dariku..?" Suaranya serak, habis menangis. Tidak butuh orang jenius untuk mengetahuinya.

"Tidak," Itachi mengeratkan pegangannya pada pembatas atap, tanpa Ino sadari, rahang pemuda itu mengeras. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi.. jangan menangis."

Suaranya tidak ada sama sekali perubahan. Datar. Rasanya itu bukan permohonan. Ino tahu itu, laki-laki ini mencoba untuk menggodanya lagi.

"..Heh," _'Jangan menangis katanya?'_ "Bisa kau menyingkir dariku? Kau memuakkan!" Ino berteriak. Mencoba untuk pergi dari Itachi.

Pemuda itu tidak berkutik, seakan tidak takut pada teriakan Ino tadi. Ia hanya ingin perempuan itu tetap ada di depannya saat ini. tubuh Itachi yang terbilang besar bagi Ino membuat gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Itachi menghela nafas panjang, Ia menatap pemandangan sore dihadapannya. "Kamu ini tidak bisa ditebak. Tadi Sakura khawatir padamu tahu!"

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ah, rasanya nafasnya mulai sesak saat dokter muda itu menyebutkan nama perempuan yang ternyata adalah tunangannya. Entah mendengarnya langsung dari bibir orang itu.. rasanya sakit. Tangan gadis itu bergetar, air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sakura Sakura… apa nama itu yang selalu kau ingat!?"

_'__A-Apa yang kulakukan?'_

"Sakura ini Sakura itu.. A-Aku tahu kok! Dokter Itachi hanya—Hiks, memikirkan Sakura-san s-seorang!" Jawab Ino sesenggukkan. Rasanya ingin sekali meneriaki pemuda itu betapa sakitnya Ino saat mendengar nama perempuan lain dari bibirnya. "Dokter itu nggak peka! Dokter memang menye—"

"Diam." Itachi bersuara. Denga sigap ia membalikkan tubuh mungil itu, tepat dihadapannya. Ino memekik pelan saat tahu betapa kasarnya pemuda itu memperlakukan dirinya, tangisnya semakin kencang ketika Itachi memberikan pandangan menusuk kepadanya.

Betapa terkejutnya Itachi saat melihat tampang Ino yang jauh berbeda. Wajahnya memerah hebat, serta kedua matanya membengkak, dan bekas-bekas airmata yang mengering. Itachi menatap Ino nanar, yang sama sekali tidak membalas tatapannya. Perempuan itu masih sibuk dengan suara tangisnya yang sudah kehilangan kontrol.

Jujur, saat tahu melihat Ino menangis, Itachi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat itu. Dokter muda itu belum pernah menghibur seorang perempuan. Ia hanya diam tak berkutik, memegang kedua pundak Ino dan melihat dengan jelas bahwa Ino menutup matanya, membiarkan berjuta-juta air matanya jatuh di permukaan pipi ranumnya.

Dan detik itulah, Itachi memeluk Ino.

"…"

"…"

"… Kumohon,"

Ino menutup matanya, rasa lelah mulai menyergap dirinya.

"Jangan menangis."

Kalau saja Itachi tidak menyakitinya seperti ini, pasti Ino memikirkan bahwa perbuatan pemuda itu manis. Setelah Itachi merasa kalau Ino sudah mulai tenang, dengan segera ia menghapus air matanya itu. Lalu menatap Ino yang juga menatapnya dengan mata membengkak.

"Kamu membuatku cemas tau," Itachi menempelkan keningnya di dahi Ino, "Kenapa kamu selalu membuat orang khawatir sih…?" gumamnya.

Ino tidak menjawab, akibat menangis terus-menerus, rasa ngantuk mulai menyergap ke matanya. Ia mulai mencoba menutup iris kelopaknya dengan perlahan-lahan. Itachi yang menyadari hal itu, segera membetulkan posisi Ino agar bisa bersandar di bahunya.

Setelah mendapatkan posisi nyaman, ia segera tertidur tepat di bahu Itachi. Sedangkan laki-laki itu hanya menepuk punggungnya pelan agar terlihat lebih rileks.

Setelah yakin gadis yang ada disandarannya terlelap, Itachi menghela nafas panjang, mata kelamnya terlihat sedikit kosong. Entah apa yang sedang dipikiran orang itu.

"… Maaf ya."

~oOo~

**Hagiyama Hospital. Tokyo, 11.10 AM.**

Saat shift paginya telah selesai, Ino masih saja berkeliaran di sekitar rumah sakit. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat dan lesu. Rambut pirangnya dikuncir tak beraturan, sudah beberapa kali kita dapat helaan nafasnya yang berat. Pagi itu, Ino Yamanaka sedang tidak bersemangat.

Ia tidak tahu ketika subuh ini ia terbangun di ruang kamar perawat. Seingatnya kemarin sore ia sedang menangis di atap, bertemu dengan Itachi… dan setelah itu ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Tidak mungkin ia tertidur sambil berjalan ke kamar perawat? Jadi hal yang membuat ia sangat yakin adalah Itachi yang membawanya ke tempat itu. Dan meninggalkannya lagi sendiri, tidak menjelaskan apa-apa.

Well, ngomong-ngomong soal Itachi, gadis itu tidak melihat dokter muda itu sampai sekarang. Entah dimana keberadaan Uchiha itu, dan Ino sangat bersyukur karena hari ini dia sedang lelah dan tidak ingin marah-marah pada sang Uchiha jenius.

Perempuan itu berjalan menurut kakinya, bukan otaknya. Jadi wajar saja saat ini Ino sedang berjalan tidak beraturan kearah jalan raya, tepat di di depan lapangan parkir Rumah Sakit Hagiyama.

"Lalalala.."

Stop. Langkah Ino terhenti. Ia mengangkat sedikit wajahnya, menangkap seorang bocah tengik setinggi 130 cm berumur empat tahun berjalan di depannya, menghadap belakang dirinya. Awalnya ia tidak peduli, tapi saat ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, melihat baik-baik ciri-ciri bocah tersebut. Akhirnya Ino pun melebarkan matanya, ia sudah sangat sadar dari lamunannya.

"Hei!"

Merasa ada suara teriakan, dan membuatnya penasaran, si bocah pun berhenti melangkahkan kakinya yang mungil dan berbalik, mendapati seorang perempuan yang memandangnya panik dari kejauhan. Dan setelah beberapa detik saling bertatapan, akhirnya perempuan besar itu berlari menuju dirinya. Dan membuat sang bocah menghela nafas sembari menatapnya kesal saat mendengar suara melengking dari si perempuan besar.

"Jangan keluar dari rumah sakit, Inari!"

Ya, namanya Inari. Pasien nomor 2022 dari Rumah Sakit Hagiyama, mengalami asma permanen, sejak lahir jantungnya lemah dan harus dirawat secara _intensive_.

"Sebentar aja kok! Masa nggak boleh?"

"Jangan, ayo kembali!"

Melihat si kakak yang berkacak pinggang, membuat Inari menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Dengan keras kepala bocah itu berteriak tepat di hadapan kakak pirang, "Nggak mau!"

"Jangan begitu!" Oh ayolah, Ino saat ini sedang masa-masa badmood. Ia rasanya tidak ingin berteriak dan marah-marah di depan seorang bocah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bocah ini sedang mengujinya rupanya.

"Aku mau keluar!"

Ino berdecak, dengan cepat ia mengikuti langkah kaki Inari yang menuju penyebrangan di jalan itu, "Hei, bahaya!"

Dengan cepat Ino berlari, mengejar sang bocah yang sudah ada di pertengahan penyebrangan tersebut. Suara klakson kendaraan membuatnya terlonjak dan segera berteriak.

"HEI!"

_'__Kumohon…'_

"INARI AWAS!"

_'__Lebih cepat…'_

_TIIIIIIINNN!_

_'__Padahal aku…'_

_BRAAAAK!_

_'__Belum menyatakannya pada dokter Itachi…'_

…

…

…

_Apa aku sudah sampai di surga? Kami-sama…_

…

…

_Mohon beri aku kesempatan.._

…

…

…

Ino membuka mata perlahan-lahan, kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri, mencari Inari dan segera membawanya masuk kerumah sakit. Tapi saat melangkahkan kakinya. Ia hanya bisa diam membeku saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Di aspal jalan saya, seseorang berbaring lemah.

_'__Dokter…'_

Seketika, tanpa disadari Ino, air matanya mulai menetes dari mata kanannya, tidak mampu berkata-kata.

_'__Itachi…?'_

"DOKTER!"

Ino berlari, mengabaikan rasa pusingnya yang menjadi-jadi, ia segera berlutut dan memegang tangan Itachi yang terbaring lemas. Tangan gadis itu bergetar hebat, saking hebatnya, membuat Itachi yang awalnya menutup mata, sedikit membuka matanya. Menangkap cahaya pirang yang tertangkap di retinanya.

"A-Apa yang kamu lakukan…?" Itachi diam. Tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Lelaki itu menghela nafas diam-diam saat menyadari kalau gadis di sampingnya sedang berlutut dan menangis karena dirinya. Jujur saja, Itachi benci kalau melihat Ino menangis.

"Hiks, Itachi, jawab aku!"

"… sudahlah."

"Eh..?"

Itachi menoleh, melihat Ino yang menatapnya bingung. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

~oOo~

_Hagiyama Hospital, 17.13 PM._

_No. 3122, Itachi Uchiha. _

"KENAPA KAMU LAKUIN ITU SIH!? KAMU NGGAK PUNYA OTAK YA!? JADI BAGINI KAN!? KAMU ITU JENIUS TAPI PAYAH!"

"Hei, jangan pukul aku! Aku terluka tahu!"

"SIAPA PEDULI!? KAMU BEGINI KAN GARA-GARA KAMU BODOH!"

"Ha-Hahaha… sudahlah Yamanaka-san, jangan begitu."

"TAPI DIA BODOH SAKURA-SAN!"

"Aku begini kan gara-gara kamu!"

Ino menatap Itachi kesal, iris birunya memperlihatkan kekesalan dan kemarahan yang hanya memang ditujukan oleh Itachi. "… Hiks,"

"Heh?"

"DASAR BODOH!"

_Buk!_

"AW!"

Sakura meringis pelan melihat pukulan Ino yang memang keras itu. "Sasori, ayo pergi dari sini," Ia menarik lengan bocah merah yang daritadi diam disebelahnya.

"Mau kemana, nee-san?"

"Terserah. Yang penting jangan disini,"

Itachi mengelus kepalanya, rasa pukulan Ino masih terasa. 'Dia ini monster atau apa..?' batinnya. Ia melirik ke jendela. Mengindari tatapan maut Ino yang memang bertugas menjaganya sedari tadi.

"… Dokter,"

"Hm?"

"M-Mau makan?"

Itachi menoleh, mendelik kearah bubur yang terletak disebelah Ino. Ah, entah kapan bubur itu telah ada.

Itachi berdecak dalam hati, dia tidak suka makanan rumah sakit.

Makanan rumah sakit itu membuatnya tidak bernafsu makan, apalagi hanya beras yang direbus dan dijadikan bubur. Lebih baik dia nggak usah makan daripada harus makan makanan rumah sakit. Itachi sama sekali nggak suka.

"Dokter mau ya?"

Itachi mendongak, melihat Ino yang sedang menatapnya polos. Menatap gadis lama, perlahan muncul seringai di wajah tampan itu.

"Boleh saja."

Ino tersenyum manis. Ia meletakkan nampan itu didepan Itachi.

"Tapi kamu harus nyuapin aku,"

HEH?

_'__Apa maunya orang ini!?'_ Ino menjerit dalam hati. Perempuan bersurai pirang itu hanya bisa tersenyum kesal, "Tapi kan dokter bisa makan sendiri!"

"Tidak," Itachi bersikeras, ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Aku akan makan kalau disuapi sama kamu."

Ino menggertakkan gigi. Dengan sangat-sangat terpaksa, perempuan itu mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping Itachi, membuat lelaki itu tersenyum puas. Perempuan itu segera mengambil semangkuk bubur, sebelum itu ia melemparkan tatapan mematikan kearah pemuda itu.

Ino menyerahkan sesendok bubur kearah mulut Itachi, dengan muka memerah, ia meniupnya pelan. "Ayo, aaa…"

Well, makanan rumah sakit memang nggak enak..

Tapi…

"Aaa.."

Kalau ditemani orang yang disukai jadi lebih nikmat, bukan?

~oOo~

Itachi melirik jendela disampingnya, lelaki itu menatap datar langit malam yang memang telah larut, tapi dia sama sekali belum tidur. Ino sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu, shiftnya hari ini sudah selesai. Itachi sedikit memajukan bibirnya, kalau nggak ada cewek itu rasanya ia sedikit kesepian…

Dengan pelan, tanpa melirik ia segera mengambil ponselnya di meja sebelahnya. Ia menekan-nekan tombol angka, lalu di letakkannya ponsel itu di telinga. Terdengar nada sambung disana…

"… Kamu ada waktu?"

~oOo~

Shift sore memang melelahkan.

Itu yang Ino pikirkan.

Perempuan itu berjalan di lorong rumah sakit sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Setelah ini dia harus mengunjungi kamar si Uchiha, kemudian si Sasori. Dan setelah itu dia harus bertemu dengan perawat lain untuk melaporkannya. Haaahh, benar-benar merepotkan.

Ia berbelok kearah kiri, beberapa langkah lagi dia akan sampai ke kamar pemuda itu. ia sedikit mengingat kejadian kemarin, wajahnya sedikit memerah saat di pikirannya terlintas gambaran gadis itu menyuapi Itachi dengan mesranya. Ditambah lagi dengan ledekan Itachi yang menusuk hati, rasanya Ino ingin menonjok muka sok kalem itu.

_'__Tapi dia kan sudah nyelamatin aku…' _

Yaya, benar. Meskipun Itachi sungguh menyebalkan, tapi Ino berutang nyawa padanya.

"Aku suka."

Ino menghentikan langkahnya.

_'__Siapa…?'_

Ino berbalik.

"…"

Ino menatap datar kedua orang di depannya yang segera menyadari keberadaanya. Disana, Ino melihat Itachi berjalan berdampingan dengan Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menatap khawatir dirinya. Ino mendelik kearah Itachi, lelaki tu diam. ino mendengus kesal, ia kemudian berjalan kearah mereka berdua, dan melewatinya begitu saja.

Untuk apa dia memeriksanya? Toh ada Sakura yang merupakan tunangannya kan?

Ino berjalan semakin cepat, ia merasakan badannya bergetar. Ia tidak tahan, air mata mulai mengalir lagi di kedua pipinya.

_'__Padahal sejak awal aku tahu…'_

_'__Mereka memang berpasangan kan?'_

"… Hiks,"

_'__Jadi untuk apa aku nangis gini!?'_

Angin malam menerpa Ino yang sedang menangis sesenggukan diatap. Perempuan itu mengucapkan kata-kata yang kurang jelas. Wajah gadis itu merengut kesal, benci pada dirinya yang memang cengeng ini. Ia merasa rambutnya yang ia kuncir mulai berantakan, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin berteriak, kenapa nasibnya selalu begini…

Rasanya sakit.

"A-Aku.. nggak kuat.."

_Grek!_

"Nggak kuat apanya?"

"…!"

"…"

Ino hanya bisa diam saat menyadari Itachi sudah ada dibelakangnya. Ia merasakan deru nafas Itachi yang tidak beraturan. Alis Ino mengernyit, bahunya bergetar hebat. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa kalau Itachi dibelakangnya, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya, "Aku selalu penasaran tentang kamu, Ino."

Ino menutup matanya, ia merasa wajahnya mulai panas. Itachi menatap wajah gadis di depannya dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi lelaki itu. dengan ragu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup pipi Ino. "Aku selalu tahu kamu disini."

Belum lagi Ino kaget akan kecupan itu, perempuan itu segera ditarik paksa oleh Itachi, membuatnya berbalik kearah pemuda itu dan bersandar di jaring-jaring dibelakangnya. Ino menatap sendu lelaki di depannya, yang juga membalasnya dengan tatapan menyakinkan.

"Aku dan Sakura memutuskan tali pertunangan kami."

_'__Eh?'_

"Ke—"

Itachi tersenyum, "Kami memang nggak saling suka tahu,"

Ino menundukkan wajahnya. Entah darimana perasaan lega ini menyerang dirinya. Itachi tersenyum dan mengelus helaian pirang Ino, dengan cepat ia melepas ikat rambut gadis itu, membuat rambut Ino yang panjang menjadi tergerai, helaian pirang itu bergerak pelan seiring dengan angin malam yang menerpa mereka berdua. Itachi menyentuhkan keningnya kearah Ino. Itachi tahu, Ino sedang menangis sekarang, tapi dia tahu, kalau perempuan ini menangis bahagia.

"Bagiku…" Ino menggenggam lengan baju Itachi, "Cahayamu jauh lebih terang dari bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam." Itachi terkekeh, rasanya ia ingin tertawa keras saat tahu ia bisa berkata seperti ini di depan seorang gadis. "Aku menginginkanmu, Ino."

"…"

"Maaf kalau aku selalu membuatmu menangis,"

Ino dengan perlahan menatap mata kelam Itachi yang tersenyum tulus padanya. Hanya untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"A-Aku juga…"

Itachi meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Ino, lelaki itu memajukan wajahnya, menatap Ino yang segera meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda itu. Ino menutup matanya saat merasakan sensasi aneh di bibirnya. Memang hanya saling menempelkan bibir, tapi akan selalu diingat oleh mereka.

…

…

_Aku mencintaimu…_

…

…

**_Two days later…_**

"Sasori! Selamat ya, kamu bisa keluar dari rumah sakit!"

Ino, Itachi, Sakura, dan beberapa perawat lainnya, berkumpul di lantai satu rumah sakit, bermaksud menyambut hari kepergian Sasori dari rumah sakit itu. Ino tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala bocah itu, "Naah, untuk merayakannya, kita bertiga pergi ke restoran yang—"

"Nggak mau!"

HEH?

Dahi Ino berdenyut-denyut, wajahnya menatap garang Sasori yang segera mundur sambil bergidik, dengan pelan ia menunjuk Sakura yang juga menatapnya malu-malu, "L-Lebih baik aku pergi dengan cewek itu, aku sudah ada buku guide-nya kok! Lagipula…" Sasori melirik Itachi sambil tersenyum jahil. "Buat apa aku ikut makan dengan pasangan yang baru jadian!"

_Blush!_

Wajah Itachi memerah.

Dan kemudian disusul oleh Ino akibat daya otaknya yang lemot.

"Sudah ya, aku pergi! Semoga hubungan kalian lancar!" teriak Sasori yang berjalan menjauh dari mereka, berjalan berdampingan dengan Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit. Sedangkan yang lain segera bubar dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Tinggal Ino dan Itachi yang masih diam disana.

_'__Aku memang masih perawat magang…'_

Dengan malu-malu, Itachi menggenggam tangan Ino erat.

"…?"

_Tapi hari ini…_

_Cup!_

Itachi mengecup bibir Ino singkat. Wajah Ino memerah, sedangkan sang pelaku menyeringai.

_'__Aku tetap berjuang…'_

"DOKTER!"

"Hahaha! Mukamu jelek sekali tahu!"

_'__Di sisi orang yang kusayang!'_

**F.I.N**

.

.

.

_Author curcol : _

HAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA! Apakah ini bisa dibilang oneshoot? Maaf ya kalo kepanjangan. Coba-coba aja sih buat crack, hehehe… -/-

Maaf ya, kalo diksinya singkat banget, terus feelnya nggak kerasa sama sekali. Maklum lah, disini pemerannya Itachi, si tokoh dingin yang menggemaskan! Ahaha, disini Itachi OOC banget ya… yah, itu kan wajar, saya suka bwt karakter itu OOC. Ehe :3

Ah iya, ini fict saya terinspirasi dari manga yang udah bertahun-tahun lalu aku baca. Aku lupa namanya sih ehehhe. Jadi kalo ada yg sukarela kasih tau kasih tau aye ya! x/D #authorpikun

Ah, pokoknya gini aja deh ya A/N nya, sya nggak bsa ngomong apa-apa lgi, kalo ada kesan, kritik, ato flame, ato apapun, silahkan curhatkan di kotak review, oke?

So, RnR minna? :'D


End file.
